Martin I Tiffany - Krótka powieść Polska wersja
by scotchieboxy
Summary: Realizacja: 29/11/2013 Czas projektu: pięc dni i Pięc sesji Udział: Martin I Tiffany (Szczegóły przy Angielskiej wersji.) Międzynarodowa Wersja: /s/9901775/1/Martin-and-Tiffany-Short-story-International-Version


Od siebie: Wiem że nie umiem pisać wierszy i nie umiem wkładać tyle rąk do pisania scenariusza ale lepiej z trudnośćiami niż bez trudnośći. Nie inaczej łatwo sobie wyobraźić niż zrealizować. Tak więc prawdziwą trudnośćią jest początek niż koniec. I nie przejmujmy się zakazami bo zakazy i tak nie pomogą bo nie są na stałe wkładane. Ważne żeby pokonać barierę trudnośći żeby wyraźić to co się chcę a nie wyraźić siebie przez państwo. I tu nie chodzi o żadną religię. Chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o ludzi którzy nie umieją jeszcze odróźnić i nie lubią dawać spokoju prywatnym ludziom. I nie mówię już jako katolik - Mówię jak brat,bratowi: Nie wierzcie śmierciom i końcom bowiem że będziemy tu wszędzie. A pięniądze nie są na zawsze dane tak samo jak i bezpieczeństwo. Zawsze znajdzie się jakaś wolność które się z nią zadziera. Pozdrawiam serdecznie czytelników i mam nadzieje że zacznie się spodobać osobie która ma aspekty wyobraźni.

Scenariusz:

W pewnym parku na postoju dróg była pewna Para... Miewająca jesienne klimaty... Tam gdzie mieli się powędrować,tam powędrowali.  
Ta parę stworzyli Martin i Tiffany oklimatyzującą całą barwę jesieni.  
Przedewszystkim nie chodziło tylko o krótką drogę,zachodzi między innymi pewna więść że Ich łączy atmosfera... I tak się tutaj zaczyna. Martin z Tiffanym poszli sobie usiąść na ławce i usiedli... I zaczeli się głaskać się po głowie...

Martin: O,Tak kochanie... *głaska ją głową od góry do dołu*  
Martin: Fajnie że jesteśmy tutaj parku... Ty... I Ja... Mmmm...  
Martin: A tak właściwie kochanie... Czy mogłabyś otulić moje ręcę...  
Tiffany: Jasne... Chętnie bym to zrobił,bo przecież... Jesteśmy parą... *wzdycha z ramiona i otula jego ręce*  
Martin: Ach... Cieszymy się w końcu że nasz związek trwałby od roku. *ponownie tula ją w głowę...*  
Tiffany: W końcu jestem zadowolna jakiego miałbym takiego chłopaka... *tula jego ręcę*  
Martin: Popatrz jakie liście spadają na drzewie... Śliczne są o tej porze roku...  
Tiffany: *łłłłłłaaałłł...* Widzę spadające klony ^^  
Martin: A chciałabyś zobaczyć więcej...? ^^  
Tiffany: Oczywiście że chciałabym... ^.^  
Martin: Poczekaj aż zobaczysz kochanie...  
*Martin powstrząsa liście z drzewa i już spadają...*  
Tiffany: Oooo... zawsze chciałam zobaczyć te Lipy jesienne... ^^ I te klony i kasztany... aż warto by było się zakochać ^^  
Martin: Mmm... ja też się zakochałem... Od kiedy rok temu zaczeliśmy na wzajem się ubierać na jesień... Jesteśmy wreszczie zakochaną parą,nie sądzisz?  
Tiffany: Oj... Tak... Zawsze przydaje się chociaż jeden klimat na wiele dni...  
Martin: Zawsze moglibyśmy wiedzieć że nasza filozofia byłaby oparta na miłośći...  
Tiffany: *przytula jego ramionami*  
Martin: Ach... Zawsze chciałem to poczuć że tak będzie *dotyka jej włosy na twarzy swoimi rękoma*  
Martin: Tak więc... Co my będziemy robić...?  
Tiffany: Być może moglibyśmy zobaczyć te odkwitające kaczence...?  
Martin: Jasne... Obejmij mnie za rękę i pójdziemy.  
*Tiffany obejmuje Martina za rękę.*  
*jest 13:05*  
*Para obejmują się za ręcę na wzajem - powoli podchodzą do parku*  
Martin: A jakbyśmy się czuli gdyby nie było dopasowań...?  
Tiffany: By było smutno gdyby nie było żadnych odpowiednich dopasowań...  
Martin: A więc tak się okazało że doskonale się dopasowaliśmy. *tula ją ramionami*  
Martin: No ale tak czy inaczej... już blisko do tych odkwitających kaczenców.  
Martin: No i już w końcu jesteśmy.  
Tiffany: Och... Jakie już odkwitały te kaczence... A szkoda... Ale przynajmniej mogłbyśmy na to spojrzeć...  
Martin: Racja... Szkoda tych kaczency... Ale cóż Świat nie zając nie ucieknie,Ale tak czy inaczej lepiej póżno niż wcale...  
Tiffany: No ale tak czy inaczej,trzeba poglądać... Nie mamy wyboru...  
*Martin usiada z nią na trawie z wodą - Tiffany rusza swoimi nóżkami zacierając swoje ręce do głowy*

*35 minut póżniej*

Martin: Ojejku... *wstaje* No... Chyba raczej już trzeba iść do domu... w nim końcu świata minie...  
Tiffany: Oach... *wstaje* Ja też się znudziłam odkąd odkwitały te kaczence...  
Tiffany: W końcu... nie samymi kaczencami człowiek żyje...  
Martin: No racja... Już nic innego nie zostało jak tylko liście odpadające nad nami...  
Tiffany: No to co... Już idziemy do domu?  
Martin: Jasne. U mnie jest ciepło,Niedawno rozpaliłem w piecu a więc pójdziemy do mnie.  
Tiffany: Oczywiście... Bo u mnie wiesz jak jest...  
Martin: Nie ważne jak jest u ciebie,Ważne że się zgodziłaś,a więc chodzmy

*45 minut póżniej - Dom Martina,Wchodzą do domu Martina,zamalowanego na różowo ścianę witającą*

Tiffany: Oj jak tu dobrze że jesteśmy w domu.  
Martin: W końcu ważne że zawsze w domu najlepiej.  
Tiffany: W końcu najważniejsze że cię kocham.  
*Tiffany całuje go w policzek,A martin Zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się*  
Koniec.


End file.
